The Time Collector
*May 27, 2012 (Facebook release) |camera=Canon 550D |genre=Science fiction |length=2:59 |setting= |link= |previous=''Sons of Moorland'' |next=''Solitude'' }} The Time Collector is the twenty-eighth short production from Wingless Films, and the second to feature Jim Elton in a starring role. He plays the Collector, a hitman who sends death threats back through time, showing his marks their future murder at his hands. The film also stars Tom Menary as the Collector's latest target, and was co-directed by the pair. Synopsis "When the future starts sending you warnings, maybe it's time to change your fate... before the Collector comes to call." Story summary The film begins with the arrival of a death masque on the doorstep of a suburban home. The resident enters the kitchen and finds the strange delivery. He takes it with him to his room, where he discovers a disc secured to the back of the mask—with his name written on the front. Inserting it into his television, the man finds himself watching a death threat sent by a balaclava-clad terrorist: The Collector. He references the man's debts, and shows a figure kneeling at his side—who is revealed to be the man himself, apparently from a point in his own future. Shocked, the man can only watch as the Collector takes payment by shooting his future self dead. Warning the viewer that he is not watching an illusion, the Collector ends his message from the future with two words: "Knock knock." After a moment, just as the man is about to relax, two knocks resound on his door.... Credits Cast *The Collector .... Jim Elton *Robert Bellever .... Tom Menary Crew *Jim Elton **Co-director **Cinematographer **Co-editor **Props master (iPhone scene) *Tom Menary **Scriptwriter **Co-director **Co-editor **Music composer **Props master (house scenes) *Rick Stear **Stills photographer **Transport Production and release The concept behind The Time Collector was inspired by the storyline of the then-upcoming feature film Looper, which involves assassins utilizing time travel to eliminate their targets. The script was written on May 3, 2012, and filming began on May 8. The first scene shot was the Collector's message, filmed by Jim Elton on iPhone near Burrator in Dartmoor. Rick Stear took location photographs during the shoot."Behind the scenes by Rick Stear" gallery on Wingless Films on facebook The remaining scenes, shot in Plymouth, were completed on May 14, with editing beginning the following day. Tom Menary composed the film's score on May 16. With editing completed on May 17, the film was released first to Wingless Films' followers on YouTube and Twitter, before its official release to Facebook on May 27, alongside the original soundtrack. Music The film's original score was composed by Tom Menary, and released alongside the short on May 27. It features a reprise of The Time Traveller's Theme, first heard in 2010's The Passage of Time (and intended for the cancelled short, An Itch in Time), as well as a theme for the character of the Collector. Appearances Characters *Robert Bellever *The Collector Others *Death Masque *Time collector *Plymouth *"The Time Traveller's Theme" External links * * * *Stills gallery at Wingless Films on facebook *"Behind the scenes by Rick Stear" gallery on Wingless Films on facebook References Category:The Time Collector Category:2012 films